


A Letter to Klark

by Clexualz



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Closure, Commander Lexa (The 100), F/F, Post-Mount Weather, unsent letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexualz/pseuds/Clexualz
Summary: "By breaking your heart, I knew that I would break mine at once."....Lexa writes to Clarke, sort of.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Letter to Klark

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote out of pure inspiration. I guess you can sort of see it as an explanation/closure for Clarke from Lexa after the betrayal at the Mountain. Enjoy!

_Clarke,_

_I know hearing from me must be the last thing you wish as I write this letter, which is why I will probably never attempt to give it to you. It has already been weeks since the Mountain has been defeated. It has already been weeks since I made the decision to accept Emmerson’s offer to release my people. Since I have last seen you. That fateful night, I had to make a choice that I knew would hurt you deeply. But Clarke, this was a proposition I could not have afforded to refuse as the sole responsible for and protector of my people. I urge you to understand this. I have come to know you well, Klark kom Skaikru, and I am certain that a part of you already does, even amidst your pain. You are a leader, just like me. Duty has to and will always come first, as long as oxygen fill my lungs. Hence, I cannot apologize for my actions at Mount Weather._

_Yet, there is something for which I feel great remorse and that is hurting you. Betraying your trust. The blizzard in your beautiful eyes as you realized what my accepting of the deal meant for you and your people, is a sight that haunts me in my dreams to this day. My intention was never to cause you harm and for this I am utterly, terribly sorry. I realize that a mere apology cannot undo what I have done, nor can it heal half the wounds I inflicted on you that night. But I wanted you to know still. I am not asking for forgiveness; I am not even expecting it._

_Causing you pain tore me up from the inside. By breaking your heart, I knew that I would break mine at once._

_You have every reason to refuse to see and talk to me. But if I can do something, anything to take some of your pain away and mend what has been broken, know that I will. Without hesitation. You are worth all the efforts on this earth, Klark._

_I want to assure you that each of our moments together were real. It was not a plot. My affections for you were never a lie, never a way to deceive you. I mean every single thing I have ever said_ _or done when it comes to what I feel for you._

_I hope we will get to talk about all of this together one day, but I know more time shall pass before that day comes. I will carry you in my thoughts as I do every day since I met you that one day in my tent, as you stood fearless and fierce in front of me._

_Be safe and take care of yourself._

_Until we meet again,_

_-Lexa._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this short piece:) Ps: for those of you who are wondering, OIAH is not dead and will be back with a new chapter eventually, I just need to find some time to write!


End file.
